The present invention relates generally to patches for covering eyes and the like, and more particularly to a novel atraumatic eye patch for immobilizing the eyelid.
To fully appreciate the improvement of the present invention, a brief description of the human eye is helpful. The human eye is essentially a nondistensible, fluid filled sac that is divided into two compartments separated by the lens of the eye. The first compartment contains the anterior and posterior chambers which are filled with aqueous humor, and the second compartment is the vitreous chamber which is filled with a gel-like vitreous humor.
The eye and its structures require blood flow and oxygenation. To achieve this, blood is carried to the inner lining of the back of the eyeball, the retina, on which light is received and visual signals developed that are sent to the brain to enable one to see.
Blood is brought into the eye through an artery and a vein in the center of the back of the eye. It is distributed to the various structures in the eye through a series of smaller arteries and veins. The arteries carry blood to structures within the eye and the veins carry blood away from those structures in the eye which run across the back of the eye or retina. These vessels are essentially open or uncovered and exposed to the gel filling the inner compartment of the back of the eye known as the vitreous humor.
Increases in pressure within the eye that are transmitted through the gel to the vessels on the back of the eye can result in the occlusion of these vessels, and thus, the obstruction of blood flow either to or away from the eye. If this persists, loss of vision may result. Pressure applied to the exterior of the eye can be transmitted to this gel, and therefore, to the inside of the eye and may occlude the vessels in the eye. The pressure required to occlude blood flow in these veins or arteries may vary from person to person. In some older persons, very low pressures are all that is required to produce this change.
Numerous diseases or conditions necessitate the patching of one's eye. Such conditions include corneal abrasions, burns (such as welding flashburns), lacerations and surgery. In addition, conditions such as amblyopia (often called "lazy eye"), lag ophthalmos (poor lid closure frequently seen with thyroid disease and facial nerve palsies), and Corneal Basement Membrane Disease (cornea separation from its underlying support structure or basement membrane) often necessitate patching of the eye.
Excessive pressure applied to the eye by a patch or otherwise can cause numerous problems. For example, with regard to corneal injuries, the corneal epithelium heals denuded areas, such as abrasions, by the horizontal sliding of epithelial cells into the area to cover the defect. Larger defects are filled by a combination of sliding and cell division. The endothelium is the inner layer of cells of the cornea. Extreme elevations of pressure within the eye interfere with the function of the endothelial cells and may produce corneal edema, central retinal artery and vein occlusions or blockages of the arteries and veins that line the back of the eye. In addition, increases in intra-ocular pressure may result in glaucoma and optic nerve damage. Further, unequal focal forces applied to the surface of the globe may cause the retina to tear away from its underlying support structures, thus causing a condition called retinal detachment. This could also cause a detachment of the gel from the surface of the retina, i.e., a vitreous detachment.
The most common currently used method of patching the eye is the use of textile pads which are applied using strips of adhesive tape in various fashions to secure the lid. This is a time consuming process that is sometimes inadequate to maintain closure of the lid and which often results in uncomfortable and excessive pressure on the eye itself.
In addition to the above noted manner of patching an eye, numerous other eye covering devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,974 to Leonardi discloses a pirate-type eyelid splint that includes a foam pad mounted on an interior face of a backing. The backing is connected to stretchable straps with a hook and loop arrangement identified under the trademark VELCRO on the ends thereof for adjusting the strap on the head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,401 to Galician also discloses an eye patch designed to maintain the lid closed. Galician requires a strip for maintaining the lid closed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,658 to Morgan discloses an eye patch with a hydrocolloidal adhesive for adhering to the face of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,625 to Teeple discloses a surgical eye mask for use during eye surgery. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,103 to Mower discloses an adhesive eye patch. Mower is designed to allow the lid to open when the patch is in place.
In addition, bandages of various types are known that incorporate some type resilient member. Examples of these are U. S. Pat. No. 3,366,112 to Antonik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,296 to Schaar, U. S. Pat. No. 4,726,364 to Wylan, U. S. Pat. No. 4,972,829 to Knerr, U.S. Pat. No. 655,206 to Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,095 to Lubens, U. S. Pat. No. 4,224,945 to Cohen, U. S. Pat. No. 3,039,459 to Scholl, U. S. Pat. No. 3,171,410 to Towle, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,712 to Bell, and U. S. Pat. No. 4,022,203 to Ackley.
Therefore, it can be seen that various methods and apparatuses have been provided for covering the eye. However, functional shortcomings of these devices are numerous. For example, many of the prior art devices are difficult to apply, interfere with the wearing of glasses, provide excessive pressure on the eye, or are otherwise unsatisfactory.